dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:In Your Heart Shall Burn
Save the townspeople Is it possible to save them all? If I stop to save Flissa, I haven't been able to save Adan or the girl near him. --Revan's Exile (talk) 16:54, December 18, 2014 (UTC) : I've been able to save Flissa, and one of the two people together--Adan and whatshername. I've never been able to save both of them, though, by the time I'd helped one, the other one burned up. When I took a direct route straight from Flissa, they both died before I got there. But if I looped around the road and came in from the side, I was able to rescue one. I reloaded to see if you had to save them in a certain order, but it didn't seem to matter. Whichever I saved first, the other died. Even tried to see if I could have two party members simultaneously rescue one person each, but no joy. -- 17:24, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm not sure if this depends on difficulty, but I have never had a problem saving everyone. I had to figure out how to find Seggrit though, but anyhow, as soon as I save Flissa I usually run straight for those two at the apothecary and I have plenty of time to save them. I play on casual... maybe that has to do something with it? -- 18:26, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::: I play on casual, too. I wonder if there's a certain order you should rescue them all in in order to get the best results. I don't have a problem getting any of the other townspeople, just those two. -- 18:30, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::If so, the order I do it: Seggrit, Flissa, Adan, that researcher (poor girl noone cares to remember her name :P), and Threnn. I think the order of Adan and reseracher can be changed safely, but... I really don't know. Or maybe the timer in one of our games is off? -- 18:38, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :Seggrit needs to be saved as well, I haven't seen him once. The order I have been doing and failing at is Lysette, Flissa, Adan, researcheer, & Threnn. --Revan's Exile (talk) 23:33, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :: Lysette? I've never seen her in need of saving and she was always alive at Skyhold. Seggrit is in a burning building to the left of his merchant stand, you pass in front of it when you wake up at Haven in the beginning. You have to climb up on the ladder, go down the "catwalk" and jump into the house through the roof, save him, then destroy the boxes that blocked your way in. Took me my third playthrough to think about it where he may be.-- 06:32, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Lysette was the first one I came across, as soon as I entered the gate she was to the right figting mages. For Seggrit I just attacked the door and walked in. --Revan's Exile (talk) 14:41, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Something I found useful was to switch to tactical cam if multiple trapped people called out for help, and have party members save them simultaneously. -- 12:44, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::I find the tacca to be awfully clunky and clumbsy. --Revan's Exile (talk) 14:41, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Strategies I've been thinking up some strategies (which don't require specific builds) for getting through the quest on Nightmare. Given the sheer number of enemies, limited Supply Caches, the added variable of saving every villager, and the difference in tactics you have to take depending on which quest you completed, I feel this page warrants something in-depth. However, the walkthrough layout doesn't really allow for it without constant interjections and disruptions to the flow of the page. Should I create a Strategy section at the bottom, or create a "In Your Heart Shall Burn (strategy)" page? 16:22, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :Heh, there's 4-5 conveniently placed caches. I don't see how that's limited. Unless there are fewer caches on Nightmare? Anyway, on Nightmare the strategy is "screw the villagers and head straight to the Chantry." :D Seriously though, I don't see the point of what you're recommending. Boss battles are one thing, but for an entire quest? They already know what to expect, let the players figure it out. Can't expect to hold their hand through everything.--TubbyM0ph0 (talk) 21:40, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Heh, Nightmare might as well be a whole other game. That's where the cracks in the design show, and like The Attack at Nightfall in Origins and pretty much the entirety of DA2, Dragon Age combat isn't designed around protracted battles with 80-90 enemies at the highest difficulty. It's true that you fight hundreds of darkspawn in the Battle of Denerim, but by then you're one-shotting all of them no matter how badly you screwed up your build (plus you have an army and four Hulks if you opt for that). We've done strategies on large-scale battles before without any complaints, even for the Gangs battles in DA2, but again, that's pretty much all DA2 was. ::Back to this campaign, I've been through it on both sides, and those five boxes are not enough in either case. There aren't fewer caches, but you burn through them much quicker. Interesting strategy regarding the villagers, but some people like to max out their rewards, which is entirely possible and thus information worth sharing. It only gets more difficult as you level up, since enemies level with the Inquisitor and get about 400-600 extra hp, which means they deal more damage over their lifespans and burn through more healing pots. Lastly, Nightmare strategies for the main questline are more justified in this game due to the achievement, which some people will hunt and others remain at liberty to ignore. ::And the "hand-holding" is kinda my thing around here. :P Given a choice between laughing at someone's death montage and taking five minutes to save them a broken controller, I pick the latter. The admins generally support what I do, except when I type "Cor 'The Bastard' Blimey lives up to his name." I'll stick with adding some general Tips at the bottom, above the Trivia section for now, and let the admins decide if it should stay or go. 00:21, January 6, 2015 (UTC) ::: I see no issue with having some strategies for nightmare difficulty; I'm sure it could be of use to some people, and we do have strategy articles for difficult fights and such. Use your judgment, and if you think it's long enough to warrant a specific strategy page, go for it, or if it's just a few pointers you could add it at the end of this article rather than integrate it in the walkthrough section. -- 02:00, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :::: Thanks, I'll start just above the Results with the most important stuff. If it gets really big like the Varnell job, I'll make a new page. 04:06, January 6, 2015 (UTC)